


Cheese Puffs

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [19]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel starring in 'Domestic Life 101: We Go Grocery Shopping'.





	Cheese Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡ Happy Birthday to our elementary school center Kang Daniel!! ♡♡♡

“ _Hello?”_

“Are you busy?” Sungwoon balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear trying to tie his sneaker.

 

_“Well hello to you too, kid,”_ Daniel chuckled on the other end of the line.

 

“Hey,” Sungwoon warned, “I’m not _kid._ I’m _hyung.”_

 

“ _No, you’re my boyfriend. I can call you whatever I’d like.”_

Sungwoon gagged a little. “Yeah, anyway, so are you free now?”

 

“ _For you, I’m always free.”_

This time Sungwoon grimaced. “Oh my god, I’m hanging up.”

 

Daniel laughed loudly into the phone and Sungwoon knew wherever the dancer was people were looking at him funny. “ _What are we doing?_ ”

 

Sungwoon grabbed his wallet and Jisung’s car keys and slid them into his back pocket. “Grocery shopping.”

 

“ _Ooh, that’s romantic.”_ Daniel retorted sarcastically.

 

“I’ll buy you a rose when we get there, better?” Sungwoon smiled.

 

“ _And gummy worms?”_

“No. You’ll get cavities.”

 

Daniel whined and Sungwoon felt like they were reenacting that episode of Ouran High School Host Club. (He doesn’t talk about it, but he was a big fan as a kid.)

 

“Alright, alright. Just… brush your teeth more often.”

 

“ _Deal! Meet you in the parking lot?”_

“Meet me in the parking lot.”

 

Sungwoon hit the end button and opened the front door.

 

“You’re soft.”

 

He faced his roommate with a dark expression and Jaehwan prepared himself for a fight.

 

“You’re right.” Sungwoon acknowledged. “Just like you,” He gave Jaehwan the finger and shut the door behind him.

 

He made his way across campus quickly, waving at his friends he encountered along the way. Somehow, he managed to catch Jisung pushing a guy into the backseat of a car. Sungwoon had a large urge to yell ‘use protection!’ but decided to mind his own business and instead pray for the well-being of his friend’s asshole.  

 

Daniel was leaning on the driver’s side of the car when Sungwoon showed up.

 

“Yo!” Daniel raised his hand as Sungwoon walked up to him.

 

“Hey,” He leaned up and Daniel greeted him with a smooch to his puckered lips. “I’m driving.”

 

Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Sungwoon was already pushing him to the passenger side.

 

“No, I’m driving.” He unlocked the door and planted himself in the seat before Daniel could manhandle him out of it.

 

“I guess I’ll be handling all the tunes this evening.” Daniel said, pulling his seatbelt across himself and turning on the radio as Sungwoon backed out and pulled away from the university.

 

“That’s fine. Just don’t put on-”

 

“Nope!” Daniel held up his hand to silence him. “You wanted to drive so just drive. You get no say. Aw yeah! This is my song!”

 

He started rocking the car with his excited movements. They stopped at a red light and Sungwoon leaned on the window watching Daniel mimic Sunmi’s expressions and choreography in _Gashina_. The car continued to shake as the light turned green and Sungwoon continued on their way.

 

“Uh oh,” Sungwoon recognized the opening notes of the next song and glanced at his passenger, watching him take in a big breath.

 

“TRYING TO LET YOU KNOW. SIGN을 보내 SIGNAL보내.“

 

**+++**

Pushing the cart around a mother and her baby boy, Daniel and Sungwoon ogled the baby.

 

“Hyung, let me put you in the front part of the cart!”

 

“Why don’t you get in instead?”

 

“I wouldn’t look as cute as you, though.”

 

“What grown man would look cute riding in a shopping cart?” Sungwoon dumped two bags of rice into the cart and looked at his list.

 

“Sometimes I wish I had your height. I could fit into more things like regular sized clothes and beds. Those kiddie rides at the mall!”

 

“Yeah because those are meant for grown men anyway.” Sungwoon laughed at his ridiculousness. “Pass me the red can behind you, please.” He read the label before putting it down by the rice. “You know, I admire your height. The way you tower over people like you could do some damage if you truly wanted to.”

 

Daniel hovered close to Sungwoon and peered down at him. “So what you’re saying is,” He paused for effect. “You look up to me?” He spoke that last line as Sungwoon literally looked up at him. Sungwoon laughed sarcastically and walked down the aisle as Daniel snickered behind him.

 

“We need two boxes of cola,” Daniel walked over to the soda and hoisted the boxes up at the same time making a show of strength in front of a few school girls who were checking him out. Sungwoon pushed the cart closer to him.

 

“Thank you, Hercules.” He continued rolling down the aisle when he felt Daniel’s hands engulf his on the handle and his body pressing into his back. His ears turned red and he heard the schoolgirls squeal behind them. “You’re really putting on a show today.”

 

“Nah, I just like holding you like this at the grocery store. It’s very domestic.” Daniel leaned down and kissed Sungwoon’s temple.

 

Sungwoon bit the inside of his cheek. If he weren’t totally against it, he would have squealed right along with the girls.

 

They moved onto the cereal aisle next. Sungwoon picked up a box each of Oreo O’s, Marshmallow Fruit Loops and Cocoa Puffs and plopped them on top of the soda boxes.

 

“That’s a lot of sugary cereal.”

 

“We eat nothing but sugary cereal in our household. Except when Jisung goes on a health kick and diagnoses us with early diabetes symptoms and buys Special K. But even then, it’s almond and vanilla flavored.” Sungwoon shrugged and Daniel grinned at him.

 

“How do you guys manage to stay so thin?” Sungwoon twitched when Daniel poked him in his side.

 

“I can only speak for myself. Jaehwan is a little pudgey,” He let out a few giggles as Daniel kept poking him.

 

“Aw, look at the lovebirds.” They broke apart at the sound of Taehyun’s voice and his bright orange sweater.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Daniel asked.

 

“Same as you obviously,” Taehyun waved his box of oatmeal around. “No need to scowl at me, Sungwoon. Don’t worry. I’m not going to take him away from you.”

 

“I’m not doing anything.” Sungwoon deadpanned.

 

“That’s not what your ears are saying.”

 

Sungwoon grabbed at his ears and Taehyun laughed mockingly at him. “Gotcha!”

 

Daniel laughed with him and Sungwoon’s attitude flared up out of embarrassment.

“Get out of here, you cheese puff!” He said in retaliation which sent Daniel into a deeper fit of laughter. Daniel tried to get out a “Babe, be nice” but his wheezes wouldn’t let him.

 

Taehyun smirked at him, accepting his comeback. “Touché. See you guys at the dorm,” He sent a last teasing wink before disappearing.

 

Sungwoon observed his idiot boyfriend still hunched over clutching his stomach and pushed the cart away. _What was left on the list?_ He wandered down the chips aisle looking for the dip Minhyun wanted and of course it was a bad idea to go down that aisle because soon there was a bag of cheese puffs sailing into the cart.

 

“Cheese puffs!” Daniel’s eyes were scrunched into little moons and his teeth on full display. “Like Taehyun hyung!”

 

Sungwoon pushed him. “Enough already!”

 

But clumsy Daniel did not know the meaning of such words; his giggles causing him to bump into a display, his broad back taking down a few cans of Spam making him laugh even louder. At this point, even Sungwoon was triggered to laugh. They stacked the cans back up as their chuckles died down.

 

“Woo. Cheese puff. Good one, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon shook his head with a grin. “You’re crazy.”

 

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to say I’m crazy for you?”

 

Sungwoon hugged Daniel around the waist. “No, I’ll say it this time. I’m crazy for you.” He said melodramatically, and they shared a kiss in the middle of the aisle of the grocery store next to the cheese puffs and Spam.

 

**+++**

“Be careful with the eggs! They need to make it back to the dorm this time.” Sungwoon instructed as Daniel carelessly piled the bags on top of each other in the trunk of the car.

 

“Yes, boss!”

 

Sungwoon held out the keys and took hold of the cart. “You want to drive back?”

 

Daniel nodded his head and started the engine while Sungwoon dropped the cart off.

 

“Look at how crammed I am in this seat!” Daniel exclaimed when Sungwoon opened the passenger door. “I look like Mr. Incredible in his car.” He pushed the seat the furthest it could go so he could stretch his legs comfortably. Sungwoon tried to subtly move himself up but Daniel grabbed the handle underneath his seat for him and placed his other hand behind it, pushing Sungwoon into the dashboard.

 

“Again, thank you, Hercules, but this is even too close for me.” Sungwoon said and brought his chair back a little to save some of his pride.

 

“Sorry,” Daniel snickered. “Turn the radio on, hyung. You can be the evening DJ now.”

 

Daniel had been driving for a few minutes and throughout that time Sungwoon had been switching from station to station.

 

“Hyung, you have to pick a song _before_ we get there,” Daniel joked.

 

“I know, I know. I can’t find anything good.” Sungwoon sighed. He saw that there was a CD in the player and hit the CD button. “I wonder what album Jisung hyung has in here. Who even buys albums these days?”

 

“Hey, I still buy albums.” Daniel side glanced him, offended.

 

“Of course, you would,” Sungwoon leaned over the dash and kissed his cheek.

 

“You can’t offend me and try to kiss it better!” Sungwoon pressed repeated kisses into Daniel’s cheek taking advantage of his defenselessness. And Daniel, who was absolutely soft for this rare, sweet side of Sungwoon, bit his lip in happiness.

 

_“It seems I drank a lot of coffee”_

 

“Wow. He has good music in there.” Sungwoon pulled away to start swaying in his seat and sing along.

 

Daniel pouted and tapped his cheek. “Hey,” He said sadly, seeking Sungwoon’s attention again.

 

The older smiled and took Daniel’s larger hand in his own as he sang.

 

_“Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_  
Cause I’m a pilot anywhere  
Lighting star shooting star  
I’ll give you my galaxy  
Cause I’m a pilot anywhere  
Cause I’m your pilot, by your side  
I’ll pluck those stars  
And give them to you, my galaxy”

Sungwoon sang wholeheartedly, spilling all his feelings into the song, letting his honey vocals warm up the car.  

 

Daniel cleared his throat as if he were going to sing and Sungwoon turned his head in surprise.

 

“You know the words?” He asked, but all he got in response was a lopsided smirk before Daniel broke out into the rap verse.

 

“ _Like a star, like falling rain  
You shine, I want to have you,” _ Daniel squeezed Sungwoon’s hand affectionately.

__  
_“Get ma mind_  
Even if I just use my thumb and index finger  
I express how I feel very well  
I’m eager to be with you,” Daniel rapped the line and kissed Sungwoon’s knuckles.

“That’s all I know,” He finished shyly.

 

“Whoaaaa!” Sungwoon shook their connected hands, completely impressed.

 

Daniel smiled brightly and shook his head. “Keep singing.”

 

The sun began to set and Sungwoon finished the song happily, shamelessly singing the lyrics to Daniel who chimed in with him for the last chorus. Afterwards, he switched back to the radio and continued his search for a good song on air.

 

“Hyung, did you know that I love your voice?”

“Did you know that I love-” Sungwoon stopped his train of thought quickly. _Where the hell did that come from?_   He glanced at Daniel nervously hoping he hadn’t caught on.

 

“Did I know what?” Daniel asked.

 

“Did you know that… I…” Luckily, he found a song that he liked and was able to awkwardly save himself. “Love this song?”

 

He began singing loudly and peered out the window to avoid Daniel seeing his heated face. Daniel looked at him with a knowing smile but let it slide and drove home to the sweet sounds of K. Will.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by an episode of The Powerpuff Girls lol  
> Also, let me tell you guys how surprisingly expensive Spam ham is in Seoul. For an 8 can set it costs 42,000 won!!! The most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. Okay rant over


End file.
